The invention relates to a body mounting type display system for providing information relative to a work to an operator in carrying out the work, which can not be carried out on a desk, for example, inspection, maintenance, repair or control for a large apparatus or equipment; medical treatment, such as operation; a serving action, such as reception, guidance or product explanation; or an operation of construction machinery, crane or factory equipment.
For example, when a work or operation, such as inspection, maintenance, repair or control, is carried out for a large apparatus or equipment, it has been studied to provide an operator or user with information of a maintenance manual which is inputted as electronic file by using a computer mounted on a body of the operator and a body mounting type display device mounted on a head of the operator. In this case, a signal output port exclusive for an image signal is provided to the computer, and the image signal is outputted to the body mounting type display device through a cable connected to the signal output port.
However, a spatial area where such type of work is carried out is often limited. Therefore, although it is necessary that the operator equipped with the display device can obtain information without using hands, it is not always necessary that the computer and batteries for actuating the computer are mounted on the body. Rather, it is important as a priority to provide mobility to the user by only providing the user with an interface with the user.
Therefore, for example, in a medical site, in order to carry out an operation while confirming images of a diagnostic equipment, such as X-ray CT and magnetic resonance imager (MRI), it has been tried that the images are displayed on a head mounting type display device mounted on a head of an operating doctor based on image signals taken out from an image signal output port provided to the diagnostic equipment. Also, in a construction site, in order to operate a construction machine, such as a crane, while confirming a picture image taken by a camera provided to the construction machine, it has been tried that the picture image is displayed on a head mounting type display device mounted on a head of an operator using image signals taken out from an image signal output port provided to a driver's seat of the construction machine.
Heretofore, since picture images have been displayed on a body mounting type display device by image signals outputted from a picture image source apart from a human body, a signal output port exclusive for the image signals is provided to the picture image source. Therefore, in case the body mounting type display system is formed of a computer, such as conventional computer, attached to a device where a signal output port exclusive for image signals is not provided, or a book-type computer considering the mobility, it is necessary to remodel the system in order to add the signal output port thereto. Also, there has been a case where such a remodeling is difficult. Thus, the body mounting type display system has not been applied to a wide field.
Also, in case a user equipped with the body mounting type display device carries out a work, normally, it is necessary for the user not only to confirm picture images but also to change picture images or select a necessary item from a menu by inputting data into a computer through a pointing device or a microphone. Also, there is a case wherein picture images at a working site taken by a camera mounted on the user are inputted into a computer, and then sent to a skilled operator away from that working site to ask for a guidance. In this case, it is necessary to provide interfaces for connecting input devices, such as a pointing device, microphone and camera, to a computer, and connect the computer and the input device through the interfaces by cables.
On the other hand, there is a case wherein information is provided to the user by sending output signals from the computer to an output device, such as a speaker or earphone mounted on the user. In this case, it is necessary to provide an interface for connecting an output device, such as speaker, to the computer, and connect the computer and the output device through the interface by a cable. In the above described cases, the number of wirings for connecting the computer and input-output devices mounted on the user's body is increased, and a number of wirings and thick wirings disturb the user in operation, so that the effect of free user's hands because of the body mounting type display device is decreased.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a body mounting type display system for solving the above problems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.